Under Arrest
by GhostWhispererJimel
Summary: When Tree Hill High student, Lucas Scott, is murdered, Agent Timothy Burke investigates the case and interrogates the people closest to the victim, breaking them down one by one.
1. Under Arrest

**Author's note: So, I know that I'm in the middle of two really big stories, but I feel like I can branch out just a little bit. I already know that this story isn't going to be long at all, so don't worry about me not being able to update my other stories. Anyway... yeah. Let me know if you think I should keep this going. It'll probably only last ten to twelve chapters at most.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Under Arrest- Prologue"<strong>

Students tapped their pencils, chewed on their nails, and stared at the clock as they waited for the minute hand to move again. They we're only in second block as they waited for the day to move on. The whole gang from Tree Hill High sat in English class, watching, waiting. Well, almost the whole gang. Skills looked at Mouth, Mouth looked at Rachel, Rachel looked at Brooke, Brooke looked at Peyton, Petyon looked at Haley, Haley looked at Nathan, and Nathan... looked around. Nathan looked back at Haley with a weird look on his face. "Where's Lucas?" He whispered to Haley. She looked around too.

"You know what, I don't know. He wasn't in homeroom." Haley turned around. "PSSTT! Brooke!" She whispered, trying to get her attention.

"What?" Brooke whispered back.

"Have you seen Luke?"

Brooke shook her head. "Not since last night..." Brooke trailed off. "Try calling him."

"I can't call him in class, I'll get in trouble."

"Oh, just do it, you big baby."

"Okay, okay." Haley pulled out her phone and started to dial. She sot her head up when she heard the door open. Three police officers and two federal agents walked in, eyeing all the students. "I didn't do it!" Haley shouted, throwing her hands in the air, letting her phone fall to the floor. Brooke chuckled and shook her head. The teacher stood up, frightened and intimidated.

"Yes, sirs, can I help you with something?" A tall, darker man stepped forward, leering at the students. He pulled of his sunglasses and looked the teacher dead in the eyes.

"I'm special agent Timothy Burke; I need to speak with a few of your students."

"Certainly." The teacher smiled politely, still frightened. One of the federal agents held up a piece of paper and started reading off names.

"Nathan Scott, Haley James, Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis, Marvin McFadden, Rachel Gatina, and Antwon Taylor... Step out into the hall please." They all stood up, still with no clue as to what was happening. As soon as they made their way into the hallway, the agents started handucffing them.

"Woah!"

"Wait!"

"What the hell?"

"Ugh!"

"Oh my god..." They all exclaimed. The agents didn't pay any attention.

"Nathan Scott, Haley James, Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis, Marvin McFadden, Rachel Gatina, Antwon Taylor... You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Agent Burke said, while watching the other police officers handcuff them.

"Woah, what is all this about?" Nathan yelled.

"W-why are we being arrested?" Haley asked.

"... You are all under arrest under suscpicion for the murder of Lucas Eugene Scott." They all stood there, stunned. Did they really hear that correctly? Was Lucas Scott dead?


	2. Under Pressure

**Author's Note: I've mapped out this whole story, and don't worry, it's only going to be 11 chapters long. It shouldn't take up too much of my time, considering each chapter is half the size as a chapter for my Brucas story. I hope you all are really getting into the story, and wondering what really happened. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Under Pressure"<strong>

"I don't understand..." Haley said, as the agents sat them down in the interrogation room together. "Are we suspects? We-we didn't do anything!"

"Maybe _you_ didn't Ms. James... but can you speak for anyone else in this room?" Agent Burke asked.

"It's Mrs. Scott." She corrected. "And yes, I'm speaking for every person in this room when I say that we did not kill Lucas."

"Where's your proof?" Peyton spat at the agent. "We were all close to Lucas, and we all loved him, so why are we the guilty ones?"

"That's the point." Agent Burke said. "You were the closest to him, meaning you all had the biggest motives."

"Motives?" Brooke hissed, whispering to herself.

"We plan on bringing a few more people in too." Agent Burke said, crossing his arms.

"Who?" Peyton asked.

"His mother, his uncle, and not to meantion dear old mayor Dan Scott." He grinned.

"If it did it, I'll kill him!" Nathan shouted.

"Nathan...!" Haley warned.

"Making death threats in front of a specialized agent, Mr. Scott? Not a wise decision." They all went silent for a moment.

"Luke's dead...?" Mouth said in disbelief. "As in... dead?"

"Shut up Mouth..." Brooke whispered with hatred in her eyes. "Just... shut up..." She fought back tears.

"Getting hostile Ms. Davis?" Agent Burke smiled. "You better keep your temper. Unless... do you have something to confess?" He asked, getting in her face.

"I'm not saying anything... As a matter of fact, _none of us_ are saying anything... right?" She looked at everyone and they all stayed silent.

"We found Lucas Scott's body in a ravine late last night. An elderly woman called in when she heard what happened. It was a hit and run accident. He was hit and flew about fifty feet before rolling off into the ravine. Don't worry, I've got officers inspecting every one of your cars." Brooke's eyes widened when he said that. "That a problem Ms. Davis?" Brooke didn't answer him. "Okay... Well, I can see that you all need to handle the news so... I'll give you all a minute. The agents walked out of the room, leaving the seven in the room.

"Who did it?" Brooke hissed.

"What?" Haley said, shocked. "Brooke, you're talking crazy; none of us killed Lucas!"

"_Someone_ did!" She growled.

"Okay... this is ridiculous, you guys... This has all got to be some big joke-" Haley was cut off.

"Says who?" Rachel asked. "I mean, people do things in the heat of passion sometimes... _You _were pretty mad at him last week; maybe you didn't _mean_ to kill him."

"You think _I _did this?"

"I don't know, you seem pretty calm about all of this."

"Hey, that's because she's in shock." Nathan stepped in. "We all are. Don't make accusations about my wife."

"All right, fine. Maybe it wasn't Haley... It could've been Brooke." Rachel said, putting her feet on the table.

"What?" Brooke said, incredulously.

"Hey, you were pretty mad at him too... _I _would be if I were in your shoes."

"Don't you _dare_ put the blame on me!" Brooke demanded, getting closer to Rachel.

"You know, Brooke, you're not as dumb as everyone thinks you are. Did you hit him on accident and then hide the body so you wouldn't get in trouble?"

"You son of a bitch!" Brooke shouted, charging at Rachel. Nathan, Haley and Peyton held back Brooke while Mouth and Skills held back Rachel.

"Why are you making all these accusations, Rachel?" Peyton asked.

"Maybe she's the guilty one." Brooke said, still seething.

"I'm not a murderer." Rachel said, sitting back down. "Nathan, on the other hand..."

"Oh great." Haley whispered sarcastically.

"Like father, like son." Rachel smiled, devilishly.

"You know what Rachel, why don't you shut up!" Nathan shouted. "Because, no matter what you say, none of us have anything to hide!"

"Who was the last one to see Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Why?" Rachel huffed.

"Because whoever was the last one to see him could probably give the most explanation." Haley answered.

"Or maybe the last one that saw him is the one that killed him." Rachel smirked.

"Who was it?" Haley asked, ignoring Rachel. No one spoke; the room was silent for a while.

"... I was..." Brooke whispered, raising her hand.

"I knew it!" Rachel grinned. "So how'd you do it?"

"Fuck you Rachel! I didn't kill him."

"Right, and we're all just suppose to believe that you weren't the most upset with him?"

"Rachel..." Mouth said, trying to get her to stop talking.

"I bet _you _did it, didn't you?" Brooke asked. "You're sitting there, with a blank expression on your face... You look guiltier than anyone."

"To be fair..." Skills finally started. "We all here 'cause we all woulda had a motive to do it."

"NO!" Brooke shouted. "Screw the motives, all right? I didn't kill Lucas!"

"_NOBODY_ here killed Lucas!" Haley screamed. "This has all just got to be one big misunderstanding! We're all here because we all knew him, that's it!"

"The man just tryna spook us, that's all." Skills said, still appearing solemn.

"Let's just get these interrogations over with and get out of here." Nathan said, rubbing his eyes.

"All right..." Rachel said. "Nate, why don't you go first?"

"... I will." Nathan said giving Rachel a look. The others walked out of the room while Agent Burke walked back in, giving Nathan a cold look.

"... Mr. Scott..." He smiled, eerily. Nathan looked back at the Agent, not giving an inch. "Let's talk, shall we?"


End file.
